


Keserű kávé

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [27]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Végső soron nem az számított, hogy ki volt az, aki mosolyra bírta Uruhát, csak az, hogy ez a gondtalan kifejezés minden nap jelenjen meg az arcán."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982280) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



Reita a távolból figyelte Uruhát. A gitáros teljes szívéből mosolygott, ahogy belekortyolt a kávéjába. Vele szemben Aoi ült ugyanolyan széles mosollyal.

Uruha átnyúlt az asztal fölött, hogy kérges ujjaival megsimogassa Aoi kezét, és mondott valamit, amit Reita nem hallhatott olyan távolról. A kávéház zsúfolt volt, lehetetlenné téve, hogy halgatózzon - nem mintha Reita annyira nagyon hallani akarta volna, miről beszél a másik kettő.

A basszusgitárost nem vették észre zenésztársai. Lehajtotta a fejét, és belebámult a majdnem üres bögréjébe. Mostanság nem számított, hány kanál cukrot tesz a kávéjába, az mindig keserű maradt. Már nem tudta úgy élvezni az ízét, mint régen.

Amióta Uruha és Aoi elkezdtek járni, Reita elhagyatottnak érezte magát. Régen Uruha volt az, aki minden reggel kávét vitt neki, és olyankor leültek Reita konyhaasztalához, hogy ott igyák meg a fekete nedűt, és viccelődjenek egymással, míg a menedzserük meg nem érkezett, hogy munkába vigye őket. De a dolgok mára megváltoztak.

Uruha már nem vitt neki reggelente kávét, helyette inkább eljött ide Aoival minden áldott nap, hogy egy nagy bögre lattét osszon meg az idősebb gitárossal. Reita is eljött mindig, hogy távolról, szomorúan mosolyogva nézze őket. Sosem vették észre, hogy ott ül az ablak mellett.

Ő akart lenni az, akivel Uruha a lattéján osztozik, de elkésett, mert gyáva volt. Akkor kellett volna szerelmet vallania, amikor még lett volna esélye. De végső soron ez nem is számított igazán.

Végső soron nem az számított, hogy ki volt az, aki mosolyra bírta Uruhát, csak az, hogy ez a gondtalan kifejezés minden nap jelenjen meg az arcán. Reita boldognak akarta őt látni - és Aoi mellett kétségtelenül boldog volt.

A tény, hogy nem ő volt Uruha számára az igazi, összetörte a szívét, de az, hogy minden nap láthatta azt a mosolyt az arcán, amikor a gitáros Aoira nézett, elég volt Reitának, hogy folytassa az életét.

Akkor is, ha a kávéja mindig keserű maradt.


End file.
